Crushed
by CrazeeBabee xo
Summary: I hate him so much. But I cant stop loving him." Even massie doesnt get everything she wants. But then again...not many of us do. Summary sucks, but please read. R
1. Chapter 1

Hey people. This is my first one shot. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: i do not own clique. neither do any of us.**

* * *

Massie sat in her chair in her bedroom, looking up at the roof. _I loved him. _She thought. She quickly shooed these thoughts out of her mind and ran over to her bookshelf. She grabbed a book, and started reading. _Inkheart _**(A/N that's my fav book!!) **_Never read this. Maybe it could help me stop thinking about him. _She read one word, and her mind zoomed off. She pictured his shaggy blonde hair, his hazel eyes, and the way he looked at her. Like a strong oak tree, he always stood so tall and proud. He was her hero… and her murderer all at the same time. She loved him. She didn't care who knew, but she loved him. _Love? I can't love him! _But she did. She jumped up and ran outside. _A breath of fresh air will clear my mind. _Once outside, she took a deep breath. Her lungs filled with air and she screamed. She screamed out all her anger, pain, and sadness. Luckily her parents weren't home. After a while, her throat started to hurt, so she grabbed her iPod from the patio table and went to her swing.

_Something always brings me back to you_

_It never takes to long_

_And no matter what I say or do_

_I still feel you here, till to moment I'm gone_

_You hold me without touch_

_You keep me, without chains_

_I never wanted anything so much_

_Than to drown in your love, and not feel your reign_

_Set me free_

_Leave me be_

_I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity_

_Here I am and I stand_

_So tall_

_Just the way I'm supposed to be_

_But you're on to me, and all over me._

_Oh, you loved me cuz I'm fragile_

_When I thought that I was strong_

_But you touch me for a little while _

_And all my fragile strength is gone_

_Set me free_

_Leave me be_

_I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity_

_Here I am and I stand_

_So tall_

_Just the way I'm supposed to be_

_But you're on to me, and all over me._

_I live her on my knees_

_As I try to make you see_

_That your everything I think I need_

_Here on the ground_

_But your neither friend nor foe_

_Though I, can't seem to let you go_

_The one thing that I still know is that your keeping me down_

_You're keeping me down, yeah yeah yeah_

_But you're on to me, on to me, and all over_

_Something always brings me back to you_

_It never takes to long_

Massie let a few tears stream down her face. That was the story of her life. She took a few shaky breaths as she pictured the day before.

"_Massie!" Alicia whispered. "It's Friday. That means you should _totally _ask him out!" Massie sighed and nodded. She was ready, and she was positive he felt the same. _

_Stop it Massie! _She thought furiously. She couldn't get carried away. She needed to stay calm. She took one breath in, and let it slowly out, without screaming this time. What was he thinking, leading her on?

_They were in science, watching an experiment outside. "Oh boy…I am _tired!_" He said. He leaned on her shoulder. They were the only two standing. "I'm not that balanced you know, Derrick. I can _easily _fall!" She laughed. He smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'd never let you fall." She smiled and sighed. "Ok." She had responded. He stayed there the whole time._

She held back a few more tears and sniffled. _I hate him so much. But I cant stop loving him. What is wrong with me?! _These thoughts tossed through her head, back and forth until she thought of something else.

"_Quick!" She called to her to her best guy friends, Derrick and Cam. "Give me a hug before my dad comes back out!" Her and Cam hugged for a second, then released. "Your turn Derrick!" He leaned in and hugged her. Then he wouldn't let go. "Derrick!" She shouted. "My dad could come at any second." He just squeezed her tighter. "Muahaha!" He shouted. Massie laughed and tried to run away. "You'll never escape!" She finally wiggled away. He laughed, and lunged in again. "Ahhh STOP!" She shouted, laughing histerically. "Sorry Massie baby. How else is your dad gonna know how much I _love _you?" He asked, laughing. She rolled her eyes and bit his hand. "Ouch!" He called. "Sorry Derrick baby. Looks like my dad will have to figure it out himself." She ran away, and saw her dad walk out of the school. "Let's go daddy." She said. She looked over her shoulder, and saw Derrick staring at her. She blushed and smiled. "Bye guys!" She called. Cam shouted, "Cya Mass!" Derrick mouthed _love ya babe! _And said, "Bye bye Massie!" She giggled and continued to her car. "Sorry I was so late hon." She smiled, and looked out the window. "No problem."_

Why did he have to be so dang sweet? Why couldn't he just be a conceited jerk who she hated. Did she really have to _love _him? _But I don't love him. _She thought. No…she did. She just didn't want to feel heartbroken.

_She was ready, and she was positive he felt the same. She took a deep breath, and walked towards his table. "Hey Derrick, could I talk to you for a second." He nodded. "I'll be a minute guys." He said. Cam smiled and Plovert rolled his eyes. "Hurry up." Massie stuck his tongue out at him. Once they were a safe distance from anyone, Massie said, "Derrick…I need to ask you something." He put his hands in his pockets. "Shoot." He said. She squeezed her eyes shut, wishing away all her fears. "Will you go out with me?" His facial expressions slowly changed into confusion. "Massie…" He started. She bit her lip. "Massie...I'm sorry. But I really don't think that we should be together." She could feel the tears come. _Go away! _She thought. She bit her bottom lip to keep from crying. "But why not!" She shouted. He sighed. "Massie, we're just not meant to be. Sorry babe." He tried to pull her into a hug, but she pushed away. "Just leave me alone." She mumbled and ran away._

She loved him. But he didn't love her back. _So much for my happy ending. _She thought glumly, and turned her iPod up to full blast, letting the music carry her away

* * *

That didnt take to long. I write from the heart, ya no?

That song is _Gravity _by Sara Barielles.

xoxo

CrazeeBabee xo


	2. Chapter 2

**Soo thanks to all you peoples reviews... this is no longer a oneshot. Its an actual story. So enjoy! AND PLEASE REVIEW!!**

* * *

School.

That word went through Massie's head all night as she tried to sleep.

School.

How could she go to school? It was Monday morning, and Massie wanted to feign sick...or actually get sick. She just couldn't face Derrick, or her friends. She knew what they would say, and she really didn't want to hear it

"_Oh Massie it's ok. Just forget about it."_

That would be Claire's response. Forget about it? How could she possibly do _that_? She loved him. And he broke her heart in one quick second. Forgetting about it was not an option.

"_Leave him Mass. He's a jerk anyways"_

Alicia and her quick judgments would just leave her depressed and even more angry. He's not a jerk! He's amazing...and gorgeous...and sweet...and kind...and a heartbreaker. But not a jerk.

"_Stick with us Massie. We'll make you feel better!"_

Dylan would just say some stupid remark about making her feel happy. Nothing could make her feel better except Derrick himself. She didn't just want him...she _needed _him. Her friends couldn't stop that.

"_It's not gonna be awkward or anything. It'll be like nothing happened!"_

What a fool Kristen could be. Of course it would be like something happened. And even if he tried to make it seem like nothing happened, it wouldn't make a speck of a difference. Because something _did _happen.

"Get ready Massie! Isaac is waiting!"

Her mother called. _Why should I care? What's the point? _Massie questioned. She sniffled, and walked downstairs.

"Mom..." She started.

"Honey come on eat your cereal. You need to pick up your friends!" her mom insisted.

_Sigh_. Massie looked around her kitchen.

"Mom...I don't feel that well." She blurted out. Her mom looked up at her with a concerned look on.

"You sure honey? Let me feel your forehead." Her mom walked towards her with her hand outstretched.

"Never mind." Massie mumbled, and ran upstairs, leaving her very confused mother behind.

"Oh Massie. Feel better honey." Her mom whispered.

Massie ran into her bathroom. _Why didn't he love me? _She pondered. She had it all. She had the good comebacks, the prettiest face, all the money in the world, great friends, _and _she was nice. Well, most of the time. What more did she need? _I need him._ A tear rolled down her face, and left a wet mark on her bathroom rug. _Why am I letting this get to me? He's just a boy. _Yeah, just an amazing, wonderful, perfect...amazing boy. And specifically, one she loved. _That's _why it was getting to her. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

**Alicia**

The called ID read. She debated whether or not to pick up. Finally, she hit the ignore button. Two seconds later, she felt the buzz again. _This better be good. _ She thought.

"Hello?" She asked reluctantly.

"Massie Block where are you? I've been waiting for like 10 minutes." Alicia growled.

Massie rolled her eyes. "Don't have a cow, Leesh. I'm leaving in 5."

"Fine. See you then. Oh and, we have _got _to talk. Peace" She hung up.

Massie sighed. _Peace. _ She brushed her teeth, did her hair, and applied her makeup. She was ready to roll. She slowly walked downstairs.

"Alright mom. I'm leaving now. See you later, love you." Massie blinked in surprise. As much as she _did _love her mom, she just...never _said _it. Especially just when she was going to school.

On the other side of the kitchen, Kendra Block smiled. _Oh Massie. My little Massie is little no more. She's big, and grown up. But I love her so much, more than she'll ever know._

"I love you to, baby." Her mom came over and kissed her on the head. Massie smiled. She liked that routine. She waved, and skipped outside to her Range Rover.

"Let's go Isaac." He adjusted his mirrors.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Mrs. Block. To Alicia's?"

"To Alicia's" She responded.

* * *

Please Review! It would make my day! Plus...the more reviews...the more inspired I am! Which means the more writing I'll do.

xoxo  
Freesia Blue

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! this is no longer a oneshot!! its a full STORY!!**

* * *

"Ehmagawd MAAASSSIEE!!" Alicia whined as soon as she got in the car. "What happened? Tell me _everything!"_

Massie sighed, and looked down at her 2 inch heels. _Hmm...there digging holes in the carpet. _She noticed. Alicia tapped her fingers impatiently on the door handle of the Range Rover.

"Well?? Are you Mrs. Massie Harrington?" She giggled.

"No Leesh, I'm not. I'm Mrs. Massie Idiot!" She groaned, and threw her head into her hands. Alicia moved over closer to Massie and sighed.

"Tell me _everything."_ She repeated. And this time, Massie did.

_10 minutes later_

"SHUT UP! I hate him he's such a jerk. You're over him, right Mass?" Massie rolled her eyes. _I knew it. The jerk line...so typical Alicia. _She looked at Alicia. She had a worried look on her face, and Massie sighed. _Of course I'm not over him. I wish it was that easy. _

"Totally. I'd never even _remotely _like such a conceited jerk!" Massie lied. Alicia let out a long sigh.

"Thank gawd. He's totally not worth your time." Alicia said quickly. Massie looked into her eyes and saw that Alicia looked nervous.

Five minutes later, Alicia asked, again,

"You're _sure _you're over him?" Massie looked at her sharply.

"_Yes!" _Massie hissed. Where was Alicia going with this. And was _yes _the right answer? "Why do you keep asking?"

Alicia moved her ring up and down her thumb.

"Weell...here. Dylan can tell you!" She said as soon as she realized they were at the Marvil residence.

"Alicia..." Massie started, but she got cut off.

"Heyy Mass!! Listen I heard about you and D. I'm mega sorry. Well maybe your just not the right one!" Dylan said super fast as she slid into the car. _Ok...unexpected. _Massie thought.

"Mhm. Well I guess so. Alicia said you have to tell me something?" Massie decided to get it out quick. Dylan looked up at her with scared emerald green eyes, and then over to Alicia with questioning eyes.

"Wait...you mean..." She did a little gesture. Alicia nodded quickly.

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on?" Massie yelled.

"Hold on." Dylan responded bluntly. Massie threw her hands in the hair.

"Fine. It's...not like it makes a difference." She grumbled. Dylan scooted over next to Alicia and they started whispering. Every now and then Massie heard a _No! _or a _Please? _She sat back in her chair and took out her cell.

**Sorry kris, well be there in like 2 mins.**

_Send. _Massie rolled her eyes and Dylan and Alicia and sighed loudly. Alicia looked up and smiled.

"One more minute please." Alicia requested. Massie nodded, and Alicia dove back into the conversation.

_VVVVVVV!_

Massie flipped open her cell phone and saw she had a text from Kristen.

**Lol k. ive only been waiting forever...whats 2 more mins guna do? Jk jk. But srsly wher u been?**

Massie smiled and Kristen's text. _Hopefully she's not involved in Alicia and Dylan's crazy whisper party. _

**Runnin l8 since mornin. Leesh and Dyl are whisperin up a storm in here. They have sumthin they wanna tell me...but neither of them wantsta tell me. Have u got any ideas of wat it cud b?**

Massie closedher phone slowly.

"Guys this is stupid. Please just tell me."

"Just one minute. We're at Kristen's house, lets just wait till she can hear."

**Nope. But I c ur car. ill b out in 1 sec.**

Kristen was then seen running down the front walk to the Range Rover.

"What's up guys?" She asked innocently. Dylan glanced over at Alicia, and Alicia nodded.

"Now can you puh-_leeze _tell me what's going awn?" Massie demanded.

"Ok well...Derrickaskedmeout." Dylan said so quickly Massie barely understood.

"_What?" _Massie said sharply.

"Derrick...asked me out. And..." She stopped.

"_And??"_

"And...I said yes."


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Massie froze. The whole car seemed to freeze. She couldn't comprehend what Dylan had just said. _She said...yes. _She started breathing really heavily, and was _really_

close to crying. Alicia shot Dylan a look.

"See. I told you she wouldn't be happy."

Why the hell would she be _happy??_ Maybe she wouldn't be sad...but happy? As if. Massie took one deep, shaky breath and said,

"Really? You...said yes?"

Dylan bit her lip and looked around the car anxiously. Kristen looked shocked and Alicia looked worried. Kristen then shook her head, and said,

"Wait _what??_ Are you _stupid?_"

Dylan looked at her with wide, scared eyes.

"Well I mean _no_ but I just wanted to...well...I mean I like him ya know? And I mean Massie said she was over him and like...I dunno! I thought she was...ya know...serious?"

Kristen scooted over so she was right next to Dylan.

"Wow...and all this time...I thought you were our friends."

Dylan looked horrified.

"I _am! _Don't you dare for a second think I'm _not! _But you know Derrick obviously doesn't like Massie and he obviously like me better and I like him and I just thought Massie..."

"Wouldn't care that one of her best friends is going out with her one true love?"

Massie bit her pinkie nail. This was getting a little out of hand, and she was about to say so when Dylan started talking.

"You know Kristen, if you want to blow this whole thing out of proportion, be my guest! But do NAWT for a second think I did this to hurt Massie! Because then you'd be a jerk, bitch, _and _a liar!"

The whole car was silent for a second, as a wave of rage passed over Kristen's face. Alicia has wide eyes, and Massie just was sitting there. _Kristen's right. _Massie couldn't help but think. Alicia then whispered.

"We're at school." Everyone looked up and saw BOCD glaring down at them. Kristen smiled a painfully fake smile, and practically kicked the door down.

"I'll see you in homeroom Mass. Bye Leesh...I think I have science with you next." With that, she slammed the door right in Dylan's face. Dylan bit her lip, and looked like she was about to cry. Alicia frowned, and said,

"Dyl, don't worry. Kristen is just being a bitch." She sympathized. But Massie begged to differ.

"Umm...no offence Dyl, but Kris is right. I mean...what she said." Alicia looked up at Massie with a shocked expression. And Dylan just looked mad.

"Ummm...no offence _Mass, _but Derrick was right to say no." She smirked, and walked out the door. Massie opened her mouth in shock, and Alicia gnawed on her finger nails.

"Alicia, you're with me right? I mean Dylan is being a bitch x5. And that's the truth! I wouldn't be able to stand it if you sided with her." Massie said.

"Well...I mean Dyl was just doing what she thought she should do." Alicia said. Massie wrinkled her eyebrows. _Umm...no. _

"Uh sorry if I sound stupid but how exactly is going out with the one that I love doing what she should do? Leesh you're starting to sound _really _crazy." Alicia snorted.

"Me? No. Dylan likes him Mass. And honestly, I'd do the same thing. And you know you would too." Alicia countered.

"Well you're _really _wrong. And you know what else? Get out of my car. Get out of my space. And _get out of my LIFE!" _Massie hissed. Alicia took a sharp breath, and said,

"Fine. I'll just go find Dylan. Bye _Mass. _I'll _really _miss you today." She said sarcastically, and got out of the car fasted then Massie could say Prada. Massie groaned. _What have I gotten myself into. _She thought miserably.

"Can I leave now, Mrs. Block?" Isaacs voice drifted back from the front of the car.

"Oh yeah...let me just grab my stuff." She scooped up her backpack and purse, and slowly got out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride." She said as she got out.

"Any time." Isaac responded, before pulling away. Massie sighed as she watched him leave. _Take me with you. _She thought, before turning and looking at the school. "And so it begins." She whispered under her breath. Then she took the fateful steps into the school building, ready to begin her day in hell.

* * *

**Was this good? Hopefully, it took me a while. I dont know why though. Oh well. Review plz!**

**xoxo  
CrazeeBabee xo**


	5. Authors Note

**Hey people reading my story. I have just noticed something very doofusy of me...I 4GOT CLAIRE!! hehehe so sorry because shes just gunna...appear. lol. MY BAD!!**

**xoxo  
CrazeeBabee xo  
**


	6. Chapter 5

"I heard he laughed in her face."

"I heard Kristen beat up Dylan in the Range Rover."

"I heard Massie has been planning this from the beginning, just so that she could get some extra attention."

With each passing minute, the rumors got weirder, and farther from the truth. Everywhere she went, she got weird looks. Whether they were sympathetic, freaked out, or "I'm gunna kill you", they were weird. Massie sighed as she put in her locker combo. She vaguely sensed someone hovering over her, but decided to ignore it.

"Massie Block." She recognized the voice. It was Skye Hamilton, the 8th grade alpha.

"Hey Skye." Massie grumbled. She didn't feel like talking to anyone right now, especially not someone so...Skye-ish.

"So. I heard." She simply said. Massie rolled her eyes and tapped her fingers on her locker.

"Yeeah?" She ventured.

"It sucks."

Massie almost smiled. _Slightly. _She thought sarcastically. Then, the upper-alpha bent over, and whispered into Massie's ear;

"Well _I _think its _totally _alpha to have many ex-crushes... and ex-friends. And if people actually care enough to start rumors...well..._your in._" Massie felt her breath in her ear, and smelled her watermelon lip gloss. She gave a little smile, and ran off. Well, ran as fast as a girl in 5 inch heels could.

Massie looked after her. _Maybe I really am alpha worthy. Oh what am I saying...of course I am. But now...I'm the alpha extraordinaire! If Skye Hamilton says its alpha...its definitely alpha. _Maybe this wouldn't be so bad._ But what did your in mean? In what? Oh well. _She concluded. _If its important...I'll know. _But as alpha as having ex-friends and ex-crushes was... there were two things wrong.

1) She didn't want ex-friends. She wanted her friends.

2) she didn't have an ex-crush.

Basically, she still loved Derrick. And she didn't think that was gonna stop any time soon. In fact...she didn't know if it would ever stop. All of a sudden, there was a voice in her ear.

"Don't look now, but Derrick is _right behind you._" Kristen warned. Massie nodded appreciatively. She decided the best move was to just slink away and hope no one, especially not _him_, would notice. That was plan A. Plan B? Man up and talk to Derrick. Plan A was sounding a whole lot better. Quickly and quietly, she gathered her stuff and was about to leave when...

"Massie? Could I...talk to you?"

Oh.

My.

Gawd.

No no NO he couldn't talk to her! What kind of idiotic question was that!? _No, Derrick, I don't want to talk to you now. _ She envisioned herself saying. _As a matter of fact, I don't ever wanna talk to you again! So you and Dylan have fun, ok? _

"Sure!" She responded instead. _I really need to just listen to my mind. _

He walked up to her. _Wow...he looks hot. He's almost...painfully cute! _He brushed his hair out of his eyes, and gave her a small, sad smile. _Oh yeah...definitely painfully cute. _

"Hey Mass. Listen...I'm really sorry. About _everything._ Like I mean...I never _planned _for this to happen! It just did. And Dylan and I...we're going out. Like I said...I'm really, _really _sorry. Forgive me?" He flashed her that _oh so charming smile _and she swooned.

_No Derrick I will _NAWT _forgive you. In fact...please just never talk to me again. And put on some pants, your knees are dis_gusting _me! _Said the angry side of her brain. But, yet again, her heart did all the talking.

"I guess." She muttered. _Why am I so stupid?? Can I not say NO for once? _Not when it comes to Derrick. _sigh boys... _A big smile spread across Derrick's face.

"Ah thanks Mass. I don't know what I'd do without _you _as my friend." He pulled her in for a hug, but she pushed away.

"No thanks Derrick." She said smugly, and turned to walk away.

"Wait!" He called. She turned back, and told her tears to wait.

"I just wanted to let you know...I asked Dylan out _before _you asked me out. I'm really, _really _sorry... I didn't think you liked me." And with that, he walked away.

Massie stood in the middle of the hall for a while, letting people hit her shoulders as they walked by. _He might've said yes. _She thought. She was shocked. Someone yelled,

"Move it!" But she paid them no attention. _Wow, he might've said yes. _She thought again. Finally, someone bumped right into her back, and she fell face first.

"Oh god are you ok Massie!?" A scared voice said. She turned around to see Kori staring at her, horrified. Massie sighed, and got up. _Ouch, my heel. _She had twisted her ankle.

"I think I twisted my ankle..." She said slowly. Kori's eyes were bugging out.

"Oh my GOD!! I am so so so so so sorry!" Massie rolled her eyes.

"It's really no big deal. I'm fine. Just leave?" _Oops, did I say that? Oh well. _Kori frowned, and walked away.

_Now what..._Massie pondered. She _could _go to class...or she could go to the mall.

* * *

25 minutes later she was in a taxi cab with Kristen.

"Sorry for dragging you into this. I just needed to get away."

"Tell me about it. Trust me, if you _ever _need a mall buddy again, I'm your girl." Kristen assured.

"Thanks a million Kristen. Not just for being my mall buddy, but for standing up for me in the car this morning. I don't know what I would've done without you there." Massie hugged her friend. Kristen smiled.

"Any time, Mass. But remember, that's just the beginning." Massie frowned. _Way to ruin the moment, Kris. _

"Yeah...I know...but lets not think about that know. Two Mochafraps, HERE WE COME!!" Massie bellowed. The cabbie shot her a look, and said

"Quiet down back dere girlies. I gotta pay attention to da road ya know!" Kristen put her hand over her mouth to keep her from giggling, and Massie responded with a sweet,

"Of course sir!"

"Ain't you two supposedta be in school anyhow?" He questioned. Massie shot Kristen a scared look, but she just smiled.

"Now who's gonna know?" She said. He smiled, showing his...gums.

"Don't worry bout it. I aint gunna tell. I done it all da time when I was young." He laughed. "Your secrets safe wit me."

Massie smiled, and shot Kristen a happy look. _Thanks! _She mouthed.

"Sometimes," Kristen whispered, "You just know what to say." Massie nodded, and flipped open her phone.

**Alicia **was then changed to **Backstabber.**

**Dylan **was then changed to **Byotch.**

**Derrick **was then changed to...**Derrick **

She didn't know what to do with him _just _yet. And she wasn't sure when she would. But then? She just wanted some Starbucks, and some nice shopping to be done.

"To the mall." She whispered, and watched the trees fly past her out the window.

* * *

**Good? Bad? You be the judge. ON THE REVIEW PAGE!! :-) yeah yeah yeah I'm obsessed. But what good fanfic writer isn't?**

**xoxo  
CrazeeBabee xo**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry this is so short and took me song long to update. I've been _real _busy. R&R...dont just read. THANKS A MILLION! xoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

Derrick sat at his desk, and although his teacher was telling them about Multiplicative Inverse, his mind was way off somewhere else. It's amazing how, in one simple minute, your whole life can change. Derrick felt like he just lost the one person who _really _understood him. The one person who he could talk to any time and never feel awkward. Maybe he did like her...but then there was Dylan. She was pretty, smart, funny, nice, and just a little shy. But that was ok, because Derrick liked the quiet innocence of Dylan. But at the same time, he loved the quiet innocent side of Massie too. It was just a side she didn't choose to show most people. She usually showed the crazy, free, outgoing, and loud side. People saw her being goofy, and no one _really _saw her being serious. She was always to... happy. Yes that was the _perfect _word to describe her. _Happy. _Except...she was sad. She used her happiness as a shield. As long as people saw her being goofy, outgoing, and loud, no one would know how sad she was. Derrick remembered one day, when Massie had a faraway look in her eyes, he asked her what was wrong.

"_Come on Mass. Talk to me baby." He joked. She put on a sad smile, and said, _

"_No thanks Derrick. I think I'll just...sit here." She rested her head on the desk, and looked up at him. "Well? Why are you still here?" He laughed. _

"_Excuse me." He said, pretending to be offended. She smiled. _

"_You _really _wanna know?" She questioned. He nodded eagerly. She bit her bottom lip, and looked straight ahead. _

"_Whatcha lookin at?" She snapped back into reality, and sighed. _

"_Just...nothing." He scooted in closer. _

"_Wanna tell me now?" She nodded. _

"_My..." She started, but got interrupted by a tear. He looked at that tear for a while, as she sniffled back any more that were about to come. That little tear showed that she could cry, and showed that she could be upset and not be ashamed. "My dad died last night." She finally said. She bit her lip, and tried to blink back any tears that were about to come. _

_His heart broke. It wasn't his dad, but her sad face, and the upsetting news was to much. His heart broke right in half. She didn't deserve this. She deserved to be happy, and unburdened. _

"_Oh Massie." He mumbled, and pulled her in for a hug. They sat there for a while, her crying, and him comforting her. _This is my favorite shirt, _he thought. But it didn't matter. Even if tears, and perhaps snot was getting on it, he didn't care. He didn't care about anything. He only had her on his mind. Finally, she pulled away and wiped her eyes._

"_Thanks Derrick." She whispered. He gave her a confused look._

"_What for?" What had _he _done that deserved a thank you? He was pretty rude, defiantly obnoxious, he didn't help her with anything lately..._

"_For listening." She said simply, and walked out of the room._

"Mr. Harrington? Care to explain to the class what the Communitative Property is?"

Time to pay attention.

* * *

On the other side of Westchester, Massie and Kristen sat drinking their mochafraps from Starbucks.

"Ohh I looove these babys." Kristen said. Massie laughed in response.

"They're the only drug I will _ever _subject to." Kristen laughed, and then looked around nervously.

"Massie what if someone catches us... My mom will _kill!" _Massie rolled her eyes as she slowly sipped her coffee drink.

"_Who _was the one telling that cab driver we were skipping?" Kristen sighed.

"That was a _cabbie _Massie. He has _no life. _These security guards on the other hand...have one. Do you see how people are giving us looks??" Massie laughed.

"Kristen! Take a chill pill! Here, maybe a little shopping at Gucci will help." Kristen smiled.

"Doesn't it always?" They laughed, and headed arm in arm to their favorite designer stores. And for one second, Massie forgot about everything else. About Derrick, about Dylan, about Alicia, and even about her dad. And she focused on what was going on _right then. _

And it helped.

* * *

**u no wat else wud help?? REVIEWS!! ok im dun**

**luv ya'll  
dontcha 4get it  
CrazeeBabee xo**


	8. Chapter 7

**My fellow readers, I have been a lazy bum. Ok maybe not a bum...but lazy nonetheless. Forgive and forget is what I always say...insert nervous laughter here Well, read on.**

* * *

"Excuse me ladies." I cop said bluntly. Kristen's eyes started bugging out, and Massie was screaming.

On the inside, anyways.

On the outside? It was more like, "Yes sir?" Cool, calm, and collected. Three things Kristen was not.

"I _really _have to pee!! SORRY SIR!" She practically shouted. _Oh Kristen...why?? _The cop looked her up and down.

"Go. Your friend stays." She squealed and ran the opposite direction. The cop sighed, and looked at Massie. "What exactly are you doing at the mall...on a school day?" Massie looked around the room.

"It's a...professional day. At my school! Teachers only." The cop looked hard into her eyes. _Holy crap this is it. If Kristen doesn't get in any trouble I will __**personally **__eat her whole. Or maybe I'd send Isaac to do it. I don't want to gain any unnecessary weight. _

"Be on your way then." Massie blinked. Then smiled.

"Thank you sir!" She skipped away to the bathroom. When she slowly opened she door, she saw Kristen's feet in a stall. She tiptoed over and whispered,

"Hey Kris, we gotta go. NOW!" Massie could hear Kristen scream.

'No Massie I _told you we were gonna get caught!!" _Massie tried to keep a straight face, but just couldn't.

"Oh Kristen you are _priceless. _Let's go to the food court, I'm starved."

Kristen nodded nervously. She still looked a little shaky, but Massie knew she'd be fine. She always was.

Derrick was watching the clock. _3 more MINUTES!! _He thought excitedly. But then he frowned. _Until I see Dylan. _He didn't "not like" Dylan, he just didn't "like" her.

_RING_

Everyone hopped up and headed for the door.

"Remember we have a quiz tomorrow!" A collective groan went through the room. Derricks eyes snapped open. Quiz? Oops. Looks like he'll have _quite a lot _of studying to do tonight. He ran out the door, and tried to avoid Dylan. Then he felt bad.

_I'm her _girlfriend.

He thought. He shouldn't be doing that to her. She didn't do anything wrong. There was only _one _little thing she did wrong.

She wasn't Massie Block.

Over on the other side of the school, Cam Fischer sat down at his normal cafeteria seat. He was about to take a bite of his… "lunch" when he heard a voice above him.

"You sitting with anyone?" He looked up, and saw Claire Lyons.

"No, go ahead." He moved over a bit and she plopped down next to him.

"How are you?" She asked quietly. He looked over at her. Her blue eyes were directed down towards her meal, and her blonde hair made a shadow over her face. She noticed him looking at her, and a small, innocent blush crept onto her cheeks.

"Fine. Although," he poked at his lunch, "_this _could be better." She smiled. _Wow, _he thought, _I never noticed how pretty she was. _She coughed slightly, and said,

"Have you heard about the Massie/Derrick/Dylan thing going on?" Cam smiled

"Have I ever. That's all Derricks been talking about. And plus, the gossip is _crazy!_ Have you heard any of it?" Claire laughed.

"Oh yeah. Some of its crazy! Like Massie would _ever _beat _anyone_ up, let alone Dylan. And that Massie did this for attention? Yeah right. She has enough attention." Cam laughed.

"Exactly! Derrick was all worried, like 'Oh my god what did I _CAUSE_!?'", he laughed again, "I was like 'Derrick, you don't actually _believe _those do you? His face got all red and he muttered some smart remark, but he knew he was wrong." Claire smiled again.

_Why haven't I ever noticed Claire before? She's like a little baby! _He paused._ No… not a baby. But she's as innocent and gentle as a baby. Claire Lyons, why haven't I noticed you?_

"Cam?" He blinked, and looked up at her.

"Yeah?" She smiled slightly, and whispered,

"Pass the salt."

"Oh, right." He blushed slightly, and gave her the salt. _Did I just…blush? What is going on? Who's DOING this to me!! Oh no, do I have a crush on Claire? _

"Cam!?" He looked up, and saw a confused look on her face.

"Yeah…" he said weekly. She laughed.

"You have cool eyes." She said quietly. His eyes met hers, and she smiled.

"Yeah? So do you." She giggled.

"Thanks." She stared at him for another second, then looked quickly down at her food.

He sighed. She was perfect.

"Claire?" She looked up with wide eyes.

"Sorry what did you say?" He laughed.

"I didn't say anything. But I was just wondering…do you want to go out sometime? I know a good pizza place nearby." Her eyes lit up, and she nodded eagerly.

"Yeah! That sounds great…when?" He thought about it.

"This Friday would be the only day that would work for me." She nodded, then frowned after thinking about it.

"I have to baby sit my _stupid _brother. For once, I agree with him. 10 years old should be old enough to be home alone!" She groaned. "When's the next time we can get together?"

He thought about it. _This weekend; birthday party for cousins. Next weekend; away with soccer team. Weekend after that…I don't even know. _

"Why don't I help you baby sit." Her face lit up.

"_Really? _You'd do that for me?" He smiled.

"Of course." _I'd do anything for you._

"Cam…" She whispered. He looked up, into her eyes. They looked so excited…but also scared.

"Yeah?"

In response, she closed her eyes, and pulled him in for a kiss. Fifteen long seconds later, she pulled away.

"Nothing much."

* * *

**I hated the beginning. the Clam action was cute...I suppose. Hate me? Love me? Want hit me over the head with a baseball bat? Please refrain, and review instead! **

**Love you all! (Sept those of you who want to hit me over the head with a baseball bat. I'm watching you.)**

**Crazeebabee xoxo**


	9. Chapter 8

**This is LONG!! Well for me anyways. If you couldnt tell, last chapter was a filler. I needed to write _something! _Didnt want to dissapoint you fans!**

* * *

Massie walked around the room. There were three doors facing her, each closed.

_I don't remember coming here…where am I? _She thought. All of a sudden, three words appeared on the middle door.

_Massie Victoria Block __**(**_**A/N, idk if that's her middle name…probably isn't. But still….it sounded good? But back to the story--)**

All of a sudden, a big wind blew her forward, and she was right in front of the door. The doorknob turned, and the door flew open. In front of her were Dylan and Derrick. Making out. Dylan glanced up, and pulled away.

"How nice of you to join us Massie. Too bad we don't want you here." She laughed. Derrick smiled, and whispered,

"Oh Massie. You thought you were wanted. You make me laugh." Another big wind blew, pushing Massie away.

"No!!" She called as they continued making out. All of a sudden, the wind stopped, and everything got quiet. Dylan looked up, and smiled.

"You always knew this day would come, where Massie Block didn't get _everything _she wanted. Well here it is. And I am _loving _it."

"Leave me alone!" Massie cried.

"What?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She heard laughter.

"Massie, it's morning. You have to get up." Massie shot up, and looked around the room. Her bedroom. She sighed, and laid back down.

_It was just a dream. Nothing but a dream._

"Come on Mass, time for school." Kendra Block said. Massie groaned.

"Do I have to?" Kendra laughed. Massie rolled her eyes. "I don't see what's so funny."

Kendra leaned in and gave Massie a kiss on the forehead. "You are. Now get up!"

"Fine." Massie rolled over and fell out of bed. "Oww….. next time warn me that I'm so close to the edge…" She stood up, and walked to the bathroom. As she walked up to the mirror, and saw her reflection, she flinched. _Look at me! _Her hair was sticking up in every direction, she had deep bags under her eyes, and marks all over her face from the blanket. _Hopefully a shower will work its magic. Make me pretty! _

A half hour later, she was out of the shower, and almost ready to face school. She hopped down the steps, and slid into the kitchen

"Hey mom! I'm about ready…just need to grab my bag and an apple." Kendra nodded.

"See you later Massie. Love you." Massie paused on her way to get her bag, and smiled.

"Love you." She grabbed her bag and her apple, and skipped out of the house. She saw the familiar sight of her Range Rover in the front yard. She ran up to it and knocked on the door.

"Let me in." Isaac quickly unlocked the door, and Massie slid in. She saw Claire run out of her house, and quickly got into the car.

"Massie Massie _MASSIE!!" _Claire screeched first thing. Massie snarled at her.

"Yes?? Please Claire, not so early." Claire just laughed giddily.

"Cam and I are going out!! We _kissed_!!" She yelled joyously. Massie smiled.

"Wow, moving quickly, aren't we?" Claire's face fell, and Massie sighed. "Congratulations Claire. At least one of us is lucky in love" She muttered resentfully. Claire put her hand on Massie's back.

"It's alright Mass. You know you can get over him. You've got us, remember." Massie nodded, and smiled slightly. _Yeah right… _

"To Alicia's, Mrs. Block?" Massie smiled smugly.

"No, she and Mrs. Marvil won't be joining us. There riding together." She could see his doubtful look in the mirror, but he didn't ask any questions. It was practically his job not to.

"To Kristen's, then?" She nodded.

"To Kristen's house we go." Claire laughed, and sat back in her seat.

"Oh, Massie, I forgot to tell you. Our parents are having a reunion at your house…my mom told me to tell you." Massie laughed.

"A reunion? Which in other words, means a bunch of old people dancing like there in there 20's again? Great." She said sarcastically, and laughed again at the image. "When is it?"

"Umm…June 2nd." Massie raised her eyebrows. That was in almost a month. Not enough time! But if there was anything the Block family was known for, it was planning things perfectly, and time was _never _an issue before.

She felt a vibrating in her coach bag, and pulled out her phone.

**Backstabber**

The screen read. _Wait…was Dylan or Alicia backstabber? Think…think…think… Oh wait, I can just open the text and find out! _

**EHMAGAWD massie where the heck r u??**

It was Alicia. _Sigh…_

**O…i thot DYLAN wud bring u?**

She laughed out loud, and Claire looked up.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

Massie opened up her phone, and went to the text Alicia sent her. Claire read it, and nodded. Then, Massie went to the text she sent, and showed Claire. Her eyes widened as she read it, and then she smiled.

"Massie, you are too funny. Oh wait, Backstabber sent you a text? Alicia I'm guessing." When Massie nodded, Claire laughed again. "Read it! I'm dying to know what she says!"

_Open_

**Mass u r ridiculous. Get over urself. Jst bc u dnt get EVERYTHING u want. Im so sik of u, im **_**glad **_**u didnt pick me up. As a matter of fact, dnt pick me up AGAIN. Ill jst ride with Dyl from now on, and well b fine. Ttyl. on second thot…nvm. I wnt b talking w/ U again 4 a while. Hav fun w/ ur boyfriendless self. No need 2 respond.**

Oh no she didn't.

Oh _no _she did _not _just say that. Massie was _fuming. _She did _not _get everything she wanted, she would never even _think _about saying that to Alicia or Dylan or _anyone, _and she would _not _be talking to Alicia again for a while. As a response, she sent two single words.

**Bye foux-licia. **

She could tell something was moving out of the corner of her eye, and when she looked, she saw it was Claire jumping up and down. Well, jumping as much as a girl in a seat belt could.

"What's going on? What did she say!? TELL MEEEE!" She dragged out the word "me" for about 30 seconds before she had to stop for breath.

"Are you done?" She asked shortly. Claire sighed, and nodded. "Ok then." She went to the text from Alicia, and allowed Claire to read it. As she read it, Massie looked at her nails. They were freshly manicured and cleanly painted, but they looked so weird to her. Like they weren't even her nails. It was a weird feeling, like she didn't even know herself any more. _What is going on? _

"Whoa! What the…why would she even say that?" She slowly looked up, and saw an angry expression on Claire's face. She shrugged. "What did _you _say?" Massie smiled as she remembered her response.

"Bye foux-licia." Claire snorted.

"Wow Mass. I can not believe her." Massie just shook her head.

"Neither can I. It's like, what doesn't she understand? Why won't she just…understand?" She spluttered. Claire smiled at her double use of the word understand. "Shut up." She joked. Claire raised her hand innocently.

"Oh, we're at Kristen's house." As if on cue, Kristen ran out of her front doors and into the Range Rover.

"Hey girlies! How be you?" Claire rolled her eyes, and giggled.

"You're such a dweeb Kris." Kristen pretended to look offended, but then started laughing. "Wait till you see Massie and Alicia's convo!!" Kristen raised one eyebrow, and said,

"Spill." Claire gave Massie a look that meant, "take out your phone and show her the texts!" Massie smiled and whipped out the texts.

About 1 minute later, Kristen was finished reading the texts. She was a _very _fast reader.

"Oh my god Lish!! She is such a stupid little-" Massie cut her off.

"Watch it Kris. Let's keep this convo PG." She signaled up to Isaac's seat. Kristen rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"Are you girls _ready _for school?" Claire asked excitedly. Massie shook her head, and Kristen said,

"Nooo….why are _you?" _Claire nodded, equally as excited. "Why?"

"Because of _CAM!! _We go out now and we kissed and he's giving up his Saturday night to help me babysit and…that's it!!" Kristen raised both eyebrows and leaned back.

"Wow. How adorable." She said flatly. Claire stuck out her lower lip, and Kristen laughed. "Just kidding!! Someone's gullible…and it's _YOU _Claire Lyons!" Claire pretended to be accepting a trophy of some sort, and Massie laughed. It seemed to be so much funner, excuse me, more fun, with only Claire and Kristen around. Dylan and Alicia brought to much gossip and drama. But she loved her friends right now. Because she knew that they'd always be there for her, no matter what. Well, these ones anyways. And that was ok.

These ones were all she needed.

* * *

**Hey, I didnt dissapoint you...(well i hope not) now dont dissapoint me!! REVIEW AND U GET A HUG!! u no u want to take the offer...**

**ME**


	10. Yet Another AUTHORS NOTE

Ok ok ok I'm currently working on another chapter, but I just wanted to say THANK YOU

**Hellooooo dear readers,**

**Ok ok ok I'm currently working on another chapter, but I just wanted to say THANK YOU!! To all you guys who've reviewed, read, or favorited my stories. Preferably this one. **

**;-) But seriously, these positive reviews just put the BIGGEST smile on my face. I am writing more, but I've been mad busy l8ly. Summer camp, sleepovers, mom and dad using the computer, u no, the usual. Luv you ALL!!**

**CrazeeBabee xo**


End file.
